Love Come Quick
by Shelby Chace
Summary: Castiel lone wanderer finds himself captured by the enclave and separated from Charon while trying to retrieve the G.E.C.K for the Brotherhood and his father's machine. However, being captive, he meets an interesting strong woman whom steals his heart.


Love Come Quick

Raven Rock sat soaring over the beaten Wastes like a hunched vulture awaiting its prey's demise. The Enclave, which inhabited the immense structure never, seemed to grow disheartened in their plans to rule the world. Or whatever was left of America for them to conquer. Not many challenged the military company; some even still believed they were the remaining factions of America's lost government. However, others disagreed completely, believing that the fallen country was lawless, but in doing so could very well end in death.

The Brotherhood of Steel was their first major adversary whom which their tactics could be trifled with. Both militaristic parties battled relentlessly for rights of ownership and power. Most recently in the past twenty years the quarrel surrounded the possession of the Jefferson Memorial. For within it's walls held the key to a new beginning and the means to start over for the better. It was deemed Project Purity due to the objective of creating and supplying fresh, clean water ceaselessly. A small assembly of self-employed scientists had begun the project with the aid of the Brotherhood many years back.

Ultimately, the Brotherhood was not prepared to lose such a commodity again and so protected the site with steel hands. Between the clash and tug of war lingered a third party. At first, to the Enclave and Colonel Autumn, head authority under President Eden, this third party meant nothing. Now this man was directly affecting the Enclave's progress. One man was openly damaging the company and was doing so consistently. Colonel Autumn believed he was working for the Brotherhood, but certain actions seemed to prove otherwise.

Autumn thought it was precisely impossible for this one, single, insignificant wastlander to execute such destruction. However, his sources seemed to prove truthful. When taking careful and watchful inspection on tracking the wastelander, Autumn saw his chance to strike and took it. James' son, the last key to conquer the project, was now a prisoner of war, held within Raven Rock under strict surveillance.

"Order's from President Eden, you are to aid said prisoner then remain until escort arrives to the President's suite immediately. Be sure to address his wounds properly and to the best of you ability. You will be supervised and relieved by guard and if necessary protected." Randy read from the white letter in his hand, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Is that all?" Jean replied back after a moment then shrunk back as if it were wrong to ask.

"Is that all!" Renée barked and tore the paper from Randy's grasp again, her brow furrowed with irritation. "Christ! Just because we're medics the bastards think they can throw us around like worthless pieces of shit!"

"You," Randy said, "Throw you around, Ren."

"Shut up, Randy." Renée spat and tossed the now crumpled letter, which had been recently delivered, to her mailbox.

"It's not that bad, Renée, I mean all you have to do is walk him there really." Jean mumbled, but would not raise her gaze to the fuming woman also in the small hospital room.

Jean had always been sheepish and quiet. As one of the many scientists she had befriended both Randy and Renée about two years prior. She was a medium-height blonde with plain features and deep-set green-blue eyes. She was also was rail thin and skittish. Randy shot her a look of vague concern and followed Renée back into her office.

Randy harbored a regular adoration for Renée. He admired her boldness and strength. Randy was an average slender man with dark brown eyes, boyish features, and light champagne-tinted hair, not exactly athletically built though. For a laid back droning type of guy he always had to snicker a little comment that sent Renée off.

"Why me?" Renée whined and shot both of her companions a long annoyed stare. "Why me! Why the hell would they choose me to do this? I have no idea who this guy is! And there are plenty of other doctors available."

"Not exactly, you know that." Randy responded as Renée fumbled with multiple medical supplies quickly. "According to Colonel Autumn, you're one of our best."

Raven Rock had its shortage of medics; while scientists were in large supply, out in the field or at home base. Randy and Jean were among many, yet Renée only stood in the medical field.

"That's what I heard." Jean muttered and stuck her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat.

"Don't get me started." Renée snapped and shoved some objects into her small black bag. "I wouldn't be here if those fuckers hadn't ransacked my men and took us hostage two years ago."

"I thought you weren't bringing that up anymore," Randy stated and helped her pack, "Besides, things were never this thrilling without you."

Renée had always been a strong-willed and outspoken woman. She never allowed anyone to push her around, even when being five foot three and small boned. She was a gorgeous smart bold woman who harbored all the features a young woman should. She was petite and slim but fully geared with hourglass curves and long legs. Her pretty straight chestnut hair was cut short, just above her shoulders, and feathered prettily about her face. Her stunning feminine features were distinct and unforgettable. Eyes honey-brown were highlighted with hints of olive-green and brightened her white smile. However, she wasn't known for smiling on a regular basis.

Renée sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Ya know I could be killed by this _prisoner_ and the both of you wouldn't give a shit."

"Is he dangerous?" Jean asked with her light voice, playing with a long strand of her almond hair.

"Well they didn't take him to the maximum security wing for no reason!" Renée spat and crossed her arms beneath her full breasts.

"Who is he?" Randy inquired while cocking his head at the shorter woman.

"I don't know… some wastlander caught trying to steal the G.E.C.K." Renée groaned. "I didn't see him, but I'm sure he's dangerous. Probably a dumbass, ugly, brute with giant scars and, oh, I bet he's filthy."

"I heard he was cute…" Jean peeped with a girlish grin as Renée rolled her eyes.

Randy's ears perked at this. The guy just kept getting more and more interesting. Perhaps he'd have to see for himself, this _wastelander_. "He doesn't sound too bad."

"Shut up, the both of you!" Renée snapped and continued her rant. "I don't understand why I have to stitch this asshole up when they're going to kill him anyway."

"He must be pretty intellectual to actually reach and retrieve the G.E.C.K." Randy said which caused Renée to stop and think for a second. "They must see something extraordinary in him. Besides, all you probably have to do is simply heal him from torture."

Jean gasped. "I heard that's how Autumn gets his information."

"Of course it is…" Renée retorted with a glare.

Randy grinned and added to Jean's little rumor. "Supposedly he never gave the Colonel what he wanted, never told him whatever it was he wanted to know."

"What do you think they want to know so badly?" Renée asked, her annoyance lightening as Jean simply looked back between the two like a child listening to her parents arranging a punishment.

"Like they'd tell us…" Randy scoffed and turned to depart. "Look, Ren, all ya gotta do is stitch this guy up and wait for the guards to walk him to the President's office, no problem."

"No problem…" Renée mocked, "Ha!"

"Oh and tell me if he's a looker." Randy called with a growing smile.

Both women watched Randy leave silently, in thought. "Do you think he's right? That the prisoner like knows something we don't?" Jean asked her friend.

"I don't know nor do I care." Renée retorted and flipped the bag up onto her shoulder. "After this I'll be done with prisoners and back to work… which I also hate. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll attempt an escape and haul me along for the ride so I can finally be rid of this shit hole." She scoffed; not realizing how ironic that statement really was or will be, for this confrontation would change her life forever.

Renée sighed before punching in the code to unlock the holding cell. The blue glowing number on the door read 38, the light in the dim corridor painting her pretty face blue. She waited for two guards to walk past her before gazing down at the small green screen with wide eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest the entire walk down to the maximum-security sector. She knew of the kind that the Enclave held down there and was not intrigued to just go ahead in.

Thousands of thoughts and depictions of the prisoner bolted through her brain and she pressed her index finger to the screen. Was he some mutated creature? A merc? Maybe a weirdo… she never liked wasteland weirdoes.

Gripping the strap of her medical bag tightly she squeezed her eyes shut as the door slid open soundlessly. She could actually admit to herself that she was frightened, but she'd never let anyone else know that, especially not the infamous prisoner she was about to come into contact with.

The small room was cold and held only one toilet, a locker, and a metallic table where she assumed the torture took place. The captive was lying out upon it; the table itself was connected to some electrical device with wires attached. Renée stood there like she had been petrified for a moment longer, expecting him to be disgusting and malicious. The door closed on its own behind her and the silence of the room struck her spine with a chill. Had he been tortured?

Gathering up all her courage she strode lightly over to the side of the slab, wincing to every tap her heeled shoes produced. When her gaze fell upon him she was stunned. Instantly captivated Renée couldn't take her eyes off this man. It was almost as if she'd seen him before.

The guy was young, perhaps very early twenties, with dark raven hair, which was styled in the typical fifties greaser blast back fashion but cut almost jagged with dark sideburns and a small patch of facial hair beneath his lower lip, curving down his chin. He had the longest eyelashes she'd ever seen. A thin double scar above his right eye ended at his hairline.

The man was unconscious but this would not stop her from simply staring at him. He was tall and thin, with a narrow waist and very broad shoulders, but built well, an athlete. His chest was rippled beneath the black tee shirt, she could tell, which was all he was wearing along with grey boxer-briefs. He was well equipped, she could see through the thin material of the underwear, but that was not what startled her. It was his face. He was beautiful. High cheekbones and full lips complimented such angular features. He had an adorable nose and a prominent masculine jaw line with large eyes. An alpha male, she quickly pondered.

Renée seemed to be entranced by him. She scolded herself and shook this off. He's just a wastelander. She told herself and searched him for the wounds she was told to bind. He had severe burn marks around his wrists and ankles where he had been restrained. He had been tortured. His skin was glazed with sweat. His cheeks were flushed and the veins in his neck were visible as if he had been screaming at the top of his lungs. The wastelander also appeared to be extremely exhausted, pushed to the brink. She could hear his soft breathing as his chest rose and fell slowly.

The medic opened her bag and decided to work on his ankles first, besides, she thought, he needed them to walk. His wounds were fresh and raw-looking, painful. She cleansed the lesions and wrapped his ankles in white gauze. He had cute feet she thought with an internal laugh.

It was only when she touched his arm did he stir. The wastelander moved his head toward her and furrowed his brow in slumber with a slight moan. Perhaps it was in pain, she couldn't tell. Renée's heart jumped as she watched him for another moment. After he remained motionless she turned his left arm over so his palm was facing up. As she began to work on his wrist Renée kept switching her gaze from his face to his wrist and back again. She searched his face for any signs of awakening with every glance. She hoped he would stay unconscious until the guards arrived.

Suddenly, he moved his head in her direction again, but this time he shifted his body on the slab as if he were wincing to soreness. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Renée quickly realized that he was no longer restrained and froze rigid. He oddly didn't seem panicked and stared up at her with a frown of confusion. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, the sudden lock of them to her face caused her to shudder. The wastelander looked to her then his wounded arm as Renée watched him with wide eyes of awareness.

He spoke first, but she didn't catch what he said. It was a rough strain and he swallowed, still not moving however, he seemed dazed. "What are you doing?" he finally managed to ask. His voice was deep but gentle as he spoke to her.

Renée felt her breath stolen from her and words absent but she cleared her throat. "Treating your wounds."

He grimaced in misunderstanding again and looked down to his left, her petite hands still around his wrist. "Oh, those…"

"Yes, these," she replied softly, "I was ordered to do so." Somewhere inside she found it difficult to touch him.

"Kay…" he mumbled and started to push himself up. He groaned and slowly moved with a pained expression, nearly sliding back down.

When Renée realized that he was struggling she assisted him. "Let me help you." She helped him up into a sitting position with her hands and now he was even closer to her, his legs hanging off the side of the table.

Without her instruction he held out his left arm, bent at the elbow, palm faced up, just the way she needed to properly tend to the wound. He knew, she understood and took hold of his forearm again. He had nice hands, well groomed. She was close enough that she could feel the heat off his body, his slow pulse through his warm skin, smell the distinct scent of his clothing. He smelled of outdoors, like rain, earth, and gunpowder with a faint aroma of cigarette smoke. She hadn't smelled such things in a very long time. In this he was real, not a fake shady colonel or scientist from Raven Rock.

The wastelander said nothing more for a while and simply watched her work with clever eyes. His gaze would drift from her hands to her face, his sapphire eyes so gentle. She knew then that it wasn't his intent to harm her. He wouldn't have cooperated so easily if he hadn't wanted her aid. He was an intellectual; she comprehended this, as his blue gaze seemed to be reading her every thought.

"You're very gentle for a doctor." He stated which made her jump slightly.

Renée glanced up to his face, realizing that he was awaiting a response, studying her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked after a moment, keen on not allowing her voice to display her caution.

"I was wondering what your name is." The wastelander replied calmly, gape strongly locked to hers. He wasn't a coward or a dishonest man.

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped as his eyes drifted to her mouth. "What does it matter?"

"Because I'd like to know, I guess." He said, "Besides, you might be the last person I see, before they kill me anyway."

"It's Renée." She responded lightly, almost in a whisper and stared at him, stunned.

"I'm Cas." He replied quickly and suddenly a charming grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

To see him smile calmed her, such a kind smile, pleasant. "Cas?" she asked with a light frown, becoming less and less anxious. "What's that short for? Casanova?" she laughed.

The wastelander grinned again and shifted upon the slab, he uttered a giggle. "It's um … Castiel." He said with a hint of bashfulness.

Renée smiled now, for once in a long while, flashing her pretty white teeth for him. "Like the angel?"

At first he seemed surprised at first then nodded. "Yes… how did you know?"

"Castiel is the angel of travel and change," Renée explained, wrapping the gauze around his wrist delicately, his hand nearly intertwined with hers, "He is said to be merciful and an answerer of prayers…"

The medic realized he was now staring at her in wonderment and it caused her to blush, which was very rare. "Damn, makes me feel kinda macho…" he laughed, "How do you know all this?" he asked with respect.

"My father always was a research freak, I guess you can say," she laughed, now detecting the very faint southern, Virginian accent he had, "He also loved reading the Bible over and over again along with many, many history books, ones that he could get his hands on anyway."

Castiel laughed. "Yeah, my dad too… aside from the history books though," he laughed, "That's more my thing. He was a big science geek."

Renée let his left arm drop and he immediately brought up the other exactly the same way he had before, as if he knew a thing or two about medical care. Was he a doctor? He didn't even flinch when she cleansed the wound. "I think I like Casanova better." She teased as he narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in here?" he asked after a little while.

"I work here." Renée responded quickly now wrapping his other wrist with the white dressing. "Unfortunately, of course…"

"No you don't," he said which caused her to look to him in perplexity, "If you really worked for these people you wouldn't have helped me so easily. You wouldn't have been so kind."

Renée stared at him with a slight frown of bewilderment for a moment then let his arm go and bent over to retrieve her bag. As soon as she turned back he caught her wrist, long fingers curling around her arm tightly. As he did this unexpectedly she gasped and her heart jumped back up into her throat.

"What do you want?" she asked, afraid of what he would do next.

"The truth." He replied evenly, voice not was as gentle as before however.

"The truth about what?" she inquired and she knew he could detect the fear in her honeyed eyes. If he really wanted, he could harm her effortlessly, he was much bigger than her. "I don't know anything … they don't tell me… let go."

"Who ordered you to come to my aid?" he asked firmly, expression hardening.

"The President, he wants to see you." Renée replied, pulling away from him.

Castiel seemed lost in deep thought for a moment then simply released her. "That doesn't make any sense… Colonel Autumn…" his voice drifted as she stared at him, deciding if she should bolt for the door or not.

"Colonel Autumn didn't give the order." Renée said to him and his gaze flickered to hers again.

Castiel nodded and hopped off the table, but cringed slightly when his feet hit the ground. Renée watched him and decided to stick to her task, she wasn't a coward either. "Your clothes are in the locker." She said with a snap and he chomped on his lower lip.

"Thank you." He said, and meant it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that." He added as Renée scrunched her nose at him. He was apologizing?

"I'll be waiting outside for you." The medic retorted and placed her bag over her shoulder. "The guards will escort you to the President's suite."

The wastelander chuckled as she began to depart. "Huh, I really feel like a guest now."

"Well, what did you expect, Casanova?" Renée spat in spite of him and tossed her hair back. "Hugs and kisses?"

Castiel didn't take long and he didn't plan to. So, he threw on his clothing as fast as humanly possible and strode through the door sooner than she probably expected. Renée spun about when she heard the door release. He watched her study him momentarily then avert her honey eyes as if she could care less. He found it impossible to not hold her in his gaze. She was beautiful, striking. All of her he adored from point A and suddenly found a strange longing to be beside her. When she had touched him back in the cell he nearly jumped out of his skin. He had never felt for a woman in such a way, it almost frightened him.

Castiel was dressed again in his dark brown leather coat with beige jeans, metal belt, and black army-like boots. Now he truly looked like a wastelander. He definitely didn't belong in the halls of the Enclave headquarters, he knew. He had jerked the collar of his coat up extra high for her, his distinct actions presenting his way of impressing her.

Cas now realized how he towered over her, the top of her head only meeting just beneath his chin and he loved it. He looked to her with a smirk, hiding a quick jolt in his core when in her presence, but then strode right past her. "Hey!" Renée called after him. "What are you doing?"

Castiel walked with his swagger, more so exaggerated for her benefit, with large, long strides. "I'm going to figure all this shit out." He explained quickly and turned again to leave, hoping she would still intervene. "Come if ya want, you're invited."

"What? … Hey!" Renée caught his sleeve and yanked, which caused him to explode with delight. "We're supposed to wait for the guards! And don't _you_ invite me to anything!" she added with a snap and poked him in the chest with her finger.

Castiel halted and looked down at her, really looked at her. "You always do what you're told?" he inquired with a wink and turned yet again to wander further down the vacant corridor, it was a tease. Besides, he enjoyed the sound of her voice, the sultriness of it, not some whiney girlish tone. "I sure as hell don't."

Renée frowned and darted to grab his arm again, tugging. "If you don't wait they'll kill you." He figured she probably wasn't catching on. "But, hey, if you want to go ahead and keep walking, I don't care, it's your funeral… not that they'll give you one." She smirked deviously up at him.

The wastelander laughed and grinned brightly at the woman beside him as she cocked an eyebrow at him in the sudden silence. "What?" she retorted. "Forget your pick-up-line or something?"

"Come with me." He announced with sheer confidence.

Renée was shocked, her eyebrows arching then she rolled her eyes to hide her surprise. "What? You're fucking crazy, Casanova…"

"Yeah, come with me, we both know you don't belong here." He knew, knew she wasn't part if the Enclave, or maybe he didn't want to admit it.

"Come with you?" Renée seemed to ponder momentarily, her full pink lips parting. He knew her mind must have been racing, "I don't know … I, maybe I…"

"You should come with me." He said slower, this time it wasn't as much of request. He wanted her to come with him. He wanted to protect her, have her.

Renée gazed up to the man and seemed to be speechless. He ached for her response, awaiting it almost with visible eagerness. Before she could answer a loud announcement broke the silence of that narrow hallway. The two froze in the corridor wincing to the speaker that echoed throughout. Castiel glanced about vigilantly, the cobalt lighting painting him in blue, his sapphire eyes like crystal.

"This is Colonel Autumn. I must inform you to ignore the last statement given by President Eden. The wastelander is to be shot on sight. I repeat: shot on sight. He is to be killed! That's an order!"

Both Castiel and Renée looked to each other, stuck in the moment of alarm and unsaid thoughts. Suddenly, he was unsure of what to do. Take her with him? Let her go? Damnit, there wasn't enough time.

Renée made an agitated sighing sound. "Hey!" she ordered and slapped his arm and he brought his gaze back down to her. "If I come with you, will you promise to bring me to Rivet City once we're out of here? I'll give you free medical treatment and supplies along the way. Deal?"

Castiel arched an eyebrow, stunned that she actually agreed. He could remember when he had asked Amata multiple times yet she never agreed and never so quickly to accompany him, not even Sarah would have.

"Rivet City?" he repeated and glanced over her shoulder as guards darted closer to their position.

"Yes," she said, "Can you take me there, I'm not exactly packing heat as you can see, genius."

"I can do that." Cas replied with that smirk tugging at the right corner of his mouth.

"Good." Renée stated, her features sober and clever. "Now, how about we get a move on, Casanova. I'm not in the mood to be imprisoned today."

"Freeze!" five guards came sprinting down the corridor with weapons unsheathed. "Surrender by order of the President!"

"Ha!" Renée spat and put her hands on her hips, "The President didn't give the order, clones!"

"Renée…" Castiel beckoned with gritted teeth, watching the men with a cold stare, reading himself to brawl at any moment.

"Go back to that cocksucker Colonel Autumn!" the woman snapped as they raised their firearms, blue armor slivery in the fluorescent light.

Renée widened her amber eyes and froze with a gasp as the soldiers began to release magazines into the air. She screamed with surprise and anger. It occurred so quickly. In that split second she felt two strong hands grab her around the waist and yank her back. Then the next thing she knew she was staring at the steel floor of holding cell 38.

"They shot at me!" she cried as Castiel glanced back to the doorway as shots continued to fly. "Get off me, idiot, this is your fault!"

Castiel realized he was still on top of her, his front shielding her backside still as she squirmed beneath him, stomach on the floor. "I just saved your life."

Renée rolled her pretty eyes and shoved him off with the heel of her hand against his chest. "Yeah, yeah, don't get too cocky. I've been out in the wastes before, I know how to fend off a few guards."

Castiel furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes now as she crawled out from under him. Crazy woman. "Renée…"

The medic cut him off again while shoving his legs off her own. "Can it, Casanova! Your only job is to get me to Rivet City safe and sound."

"Freeze!" another soldier cried once she was within sight and Cas realized they weren't going to think twice about bringing her down with him.

Renée yelped as Castiel grabbed her ankle and jerked her back into the room. She slid against the smooth floor as bullets just missed her. "Are you crazy!" Castiel shouted as she glared at him.

"Get your hands off me! I can take care of myself at the moment, wastelander!" She barked and kicked at him. "I didn't agree for you to manhandle me!"

"How else can I get you to Rivet City if you don't even make it out of this room alive?" Cas shot back at her and she gave him a startled look as if no one had stood up to her before. "You're crazy!"

They began to bicker as the alarm continued to scream throughout Raven Rock. "I'm crazy? Ha!" Renée shouted, attempting to pry his hands from her legs. "You're the one who thought he could single-handedly retrieve the G.E.C.K and live to tell the tale! You're a crazy bastard!"

"Fine!" Cas responded and held onto her tighter. They both still remained seated on the floor as the guards awaited a visible target. "We're both crazy! Just let me hold up my end of the deal, please."

"Aw I feel all flattered," she mocked then wriggled away from him, "A wastelander who cares, oh, the irony… get off!" she attempted to inch away from him and out into the open again.

Castiel began to get irritated. He grabbed her thigh and yanked her back again then threw all his weight on her, pinning her wrists down, his hard chest pressed against her soft breasts. "Listen…"

"No, you listen!" Renée spat as she shocked him again. Even in the face of danger and being completely incapacitated by someone twice her size she still shot insults and fought against him. "I've seen the wastes before! I was born out there! Now get off me, Castiel!"

"No!" he shouted with a hint of playfulness in his voice as a smirk graced his lips. He liked her, actually adored her.

"No?" Renée raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Ha! You know what? I think I know what your problem is, wastelander."

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion, she didn't ask the question like all the others, but aimed to answer it. "What?"

Renée leaned close to his face as if she were to kiss him, her lips very close to his. Cas fell for it. "You're a cocky delusional junkie! Get off!" she yelled and managed to hit him in the face.

She pretty much hit the nail on the head with that, Cas thought and gritted his teeth as his cheek began to sting. He sighed and let up on the death grip.

The angrier she got the more aroused and thrilled he got. "It's too dangerous for you now. Get yourself away from me and out of Raven Rock."

"Why out of Raven Rock?" She inquired, now more interested than livid. "What are going to do?"

"Don't ask, just move your ass." Castiel replied and pushed himself up into a kneeling position, still atop her however, her legs between his. For a split second Renée pictured herself kicking him between the legs, she had a clear shot after all. Then she decided not to go through with that little devious idea, besides, she thought, she did need him as a hired gun.

Renée propped herself up on her elbows and studied his expression. He was about to do something crazy. "What are you going to do, Cas?" she asked again, but this time with a stronger hint of curiosity.

Castiel sighed and stood, his jeans smoothing out with this movement. He held out his hand for her, but she merely stared at him, pondering. Renée finally sighed also and took his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Just go, what ever happens get out of Raven Rock," Castiel stated slowly, "Do you get it? You gotta run."

"So do you!" Renée replied while throwing off her white lab coat. She wore a white blouse underneath with a black pencil skirt and ebony-heeled shoes. She looked like a professional, Cas thought.

"Yeah, after I have a little talk with Mr. President." The wastelander responded with an indication of ill intent and glanced over her body quickly.

Renée scoffed. "They'll kill you before you even make it to his office."

Castiel smiled again, that sweet yet alluring smile. "Don't worry about me sweetheart, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

"I highly doubt that, darling." Renée replied with a snap, but the playfulness in her voice was audible. "Besides, you're wounded."

"Nah, I've been through worse trust me." Cas winked and remembered that explosion back in DC, not a fun time; he shuddered.

Renée took in a questioning breath and narrowed her honeyed gaze up at Casanova; he liked it when she called him that. She looked like a doctor, a very skilled woman with sultry curves and a clever mind. Cas realized that she could have any man she wanted without lifting a finger. She was extraordinary. Her large amber-hazel eyes were wolf-like, very passionate, yet intimidating, beautiful. He wanted to remember her, see her again, and picture her face in his mind like an eternal photograph.

Abruptly, Renée came at him and he flinched as if she were to harm him. However, she sprung onto her tiptoes, took his face in her hands and kissed him. Castiel froze with wide eyes as the woman pulled one of his own moves on _him_. In that moment he felt himself melt into that kiss, her soft lips hot and breathtaking. A sparking pulse erupted in his brain and shot throughout his body like a tiny explosion. He had never felt such a thing before.

Renée broke the link and came off her tiptoes to take a comfortable step away from the wastelander. She watched him as he dazedly opened those baby-blues and stared at her in strong question. Renée grinned through her red lips and witnessed him quickly blush. That was rare.

"What… what was that for?" Castiel asked gazing at her in wonder, embarrassment, and utter shock.

"For luck," Renée replied and put her hands on her hips again, "Now get _your_ tall-ass out of here, Casanova. These bastards aren't gonna wait for moral judgment to set in and the route to the President's suite is gonna be hell."

Castiel nodded. "Okay." He aimed to say something more, but the words were stuck in his throat, he usually couldn't stop talking. "Um… I'll meet you out there, Rivet City, right?"

"Right," Renée replied and slapped his arm, "Deal's a deal. Now get lost, wastelander and I'll see ya out there."

Cas grinned back at her. He wanted to attack her, take her with him, and tell her his most recent thoughts. "Good-bye, Renée." He said with a hand through his raven hair and spun on his heels to depart.

"Bye-bye, Castiel." She nearly taunted, calling after him. "Tell the President to go suck a dick for me, okay!"

The venture to his destination was going to be a battle in itself, he knew, but that would not stop him from glancing back to her. She wiggled her fingers at him with narrowed eyes. Was this the way his father felt when he first met his mother? Castiel wondered and wished he could have seen both his parents grow old together, but nothing ever lasts that long in the wastes, not for him at least.


End file.
